The increased use of polymeric compositions such as polyolefins in many and diverse applications or products including polyolefin insulated wires and cables, and the combustibility of polymeric materials, have greatly stimulated the investigation of flame-proofing measures for polymeric compositions. Moreover, the high costs of fire damage in lives and property, and the imposition of increasingly stringent safety regulations, have recently significantly intensified the pursuit of more effective or practical means of controlling or inhibiting combustion in many products and materials.
Notwithstanding the prior development of a great number of flame-proofing measures or additives resulting from this expanding effort, there remains a continuing need for improvements to meet current or new requirements in this area.